


In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #8

by softlyforgotten



Series: fistfights! [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ten year high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #8

They do not, in fact, spike the punch (though much to Ryan's horror there _is_ punch), because Brendon gets pulled aside by his old physics teacher, and Ryan leaves him there to explain exactly why he hasn't touched a sum since he finished his undergraduate degree. Ryan heads over to where he spots Spencer and Haley, but gets waylaid at that point by Pete Wentz, who is, to his astonishment, still there, ten years later.

"No, me and Patrick, we're the last ones you guys would have had teach you, I reckon," Pete says, laughing. "Everyone else has got new contracts, or moved, or retired. Even Andy's teaching at a Catholic school now, much as it kills him. Gerard and Mikey are still here, though, of course."

It takes Ryan a moment to place the first names, but then he laughs. "I don't think I could have imagined Mr Way – Gerard at another school," he says. "It always felt like he loved this place."

"Still do," someone says behind him, and Ryan turns to find himself taller than his old principal. "Hello, Ryan. Congratulations on your book. Pete's already bothering me to put your first one on the syllabus."

"Stupid Education Department is proving reluctant to budge," Pete says.

"Well, there might have been a bit too much sex," Ryan admits, and Pete and Gerard both laugh, beaming at him. Ryan feels a sudden rush of warmth.

"You here all on your own, Ryan?" Gerard asks kindly. "I saw Spencer and Jon a little while ago, are you still in contact with them?"

"Oh, yeah," Ryan says, "and I came with—"

" _Dude_ ," Brendon says, breathless, and Ryan oofs when Brendon makes a somewhat misguided attempt to jump on Ryan's back. "Tara Johnson just made a move on me, oh my God—"

"Jesus," Pete says, and barks out a laugh. "Brendon Urie? You mean the most unlikely friendship in the world _lasted_?"

"On and off," Brendon says cheerfully, apparently unconcerned by the idea of addressing them all from atop Ryan's back. "Ross here's a pretty shitty friend," and he punctuates the statement by leaning forward to bite Ryan's ear.

Ryan flushes red and rolls his shoulders back, dropping Brendon to the ground. "Behave," he says, and then turns back to see Gerard and Pete staring incredulously, and suspiciously close to laughter. "Uh," he says.

" _Really_?" Gerard asks, eyes all bright the way Ryan recognises from years of him talking about things that he loved at assemblies. "You two—"

"Ryan's my sugar daddy," Brendon says, earnestly. "He gets published, and then I can bum around and be a grad student all I like."

Pete laughs. "Wow," he says. "Wow, how – do you mind me asking how long?"

Ryan turns even redder, but Brendon's grinning hugely, and he sounds overly delighted and mischievous when he says, "We had detention for about a _million_ hours, come on, we had to keep ourselves occupied somehow," and Pete bursts out laughing.


End file.
